A Blinding Hope: The Second Rider
by bricann
Summary: It's been three years since the death of the queen dragon and peace was brought to New Domino. So long had Yusei wished for this that it seemed like a dream to him for some time. However, an old threat is returning with dangerous weapons. And a new rider appears on the back of a new dragon. Can he, Star, and this new rider and dragon protect the peace? Or will all be lost forever?
1. A Feeling of Worry

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

 **Hey, guys! Yes, it's finally up!** _ **My**_ **sequel for A Blinding Hope!**

 **I know you probably saw another author had written their own sequel to A Blinding Hope. But they did that** _ **without**_ **my permission and did not give me any credit whatsoever. So I'm not really to happy with that. So if you're reading this whoever wrote the other sequel, shame on you for stealing A Blinding Hope without even giving me credit.**

 **Anyway, this is the official and my own sequel to A Blinding Hope. Sorry it took so long to get it out here. I've been ridiculously busy with school, extracurricular activities such as theater, and other personal issues. But at least it's here now. I know it's a bit short which I'm ashamed of, but I hope you can look passed that and still like it.**

 **To the story then!**

Chapter 1: A Feeling of Worry

Yusei flew through the air around the village of New Domino. It had been three years since the death of the queen. A couple weeks after that day, New Domino had begun a massive change. Yusei was marked Village Leader, and though he was quite reluctant, he knew there was no way around it. But even with his job as leader of the village, he always made time to spend with Star, Gem, and his friends. They flew around together quite a bit.

Akiza had begun dating Crow around a year after the queen's death and Akiza had grown into a close friend of Yusei's. Although, Akiza had a crush on Yusei for a while, she knew Yusei didn't like her in that way and never admitted her feelings. And once she had found her way to Crow, those feelings just settled as close friends.

Gem had grown quick, but she was still small compared to Star. She had begun to flame around the age of six weeks. Gem had also grown close to a young villager named Keeo and Yusei knew they were going to end up being rider and dragon.

At the moment, Yusei was flying around the island on Star with Gem staying close.

" _Do you want to head out to see if we can find new islands, Daddy?"_ Gem asked.

"What do you think, Star?" he asked her.

" _Alright. But we need to be careful that we don't stay out as long as we did last time,"_ she agreed.

Yusei nodded as Star increased her speed to maximum and Gem, who was getting as fast as Star, was keeping up. _"They worry about me way too much, though,"_ he told them mentally.

" _You're the Village Leader and the hope who made peace, Yusei. They don't want to lose you,"_ Star responded.

" _But what's so bad about him leaving for that long? They know he'll come back; so why can't he leave for a while?"_ Gem asked.

" _I don't know, Gem. I guess they just want to keep me safe because I don't even have a successor yet,"_ Yusei answered.

Star gave a grin. _"Are you sure that's the only reason for_ one _of the villagers?"_ she asked.

Yusei rolled his eyes. _"Akiza knows I wouldn't leave her,"_ he told her.

" _Ever since you two had gotten so close after you woke up three years ago, you've just been getting closer and closer,"_ Star commented as she slowed down. She landed on a small island, Gem next to her. Yusei got off of Star and looked out of the horizon. A forest below them and water just beyond that made the scenery amazing to look at.

" _What're you going to do with Akiza, Daddy?"_ Gem asked.

" _And considering today is… that day…"_ Gem trailed off.

"Figuring that out still, guys," he answered.

"Still figuring out what, Yusei?" came Akiza voice. They turned to see her landing on Bluerose.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Akiza," he replied. "Why are you here?"

"You flew off and missed the race… again," Akiza answered, hopping off Bluerose and walking next to Yusei. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Is something wrong?"

Yusei looked at her for a moment before answering, "I've just got a bad feeling about something coming."

"Any idea as to what?" Akiza asked.

"No," he answered. "And I don't like it."

"Is something bad about this date?" Akiza asked. He looked at her confused. "You act strange every year on this day when comes around. And you don't explain why. _And_ even Trudge refuses to talk about what happened today."

"It's… personal," he responded. "Only Star and Gem know it because they stick around me all the time. Star knows it better than Gem." He sighed. "Jack knows vaguely what happened. He wasn't there, though. You wouldn't remember it being two years younger than me."

"What happened, Yusei? And when exactly?" Akiza asked.

Yusei sighed again, this time in defeat. He sat on the edge of the cliff. "Star wasn't my first friend. She was the first one in years, but she wasn't the first I'd ever had," he began shocking her a bit. "I was five years old at the time. Since I was a baby, I had known a girl named Jayla. We were close friends and even when I began telling people to try to make peace with dragons she didn't desert me or leave me like everyone else did. She actually believed me when I said peace was possible. She stood by my side in the matter and it ended up where her friends abandoned her. I met a Terrible Terror with her in the woods a few days before this day. It was hurt and afraid of us. We tried to help it, but Roman found Jayla holding the dragon, with us trying to help it. He was furious and grabbed the dragon from us. He told us that they were dangerous creatures before killing it right it front of us, saying we needed to kill them. Jayla and I refused to believe him and continued to believe that dragons weren't evil creatures that everyone thought they were. The next day, I discovered my ability to read dragons' thoughts. Jayla found out after I decided I could trust her with it. But one raid, one this day, a dragon we had never seen before came and found Jayla and I running through the streets. The dragon had no intention of hurting us. We both knew that. Some villagers tried at it and it asked me for the two of us to come with him. We were going to that day, but my father stepped in. The dragon was able to grab Jayla, but my father stopped it from grabbing me." He sighed in sadness. "I asked for him to search for Jayla, but he said she was as good as dead. I knew otherwise, but I couldn't tell him that as then I would have to tell him that the dragon asked me and Jayla to go. I never saw Jayla again."

"Yusei… I'm sorry. I… I never knew," Akiza told him.

"You wouldn't have been able to. You were three at the time. You couldn't have remembered that day even if you had seen it," Yusei responded. "My parents ordered the entire village who had seen it to never speak a word of that day again, not wanting to see me hurt by it being repeatedly say for years. He didn't realize how long I would feel the pain of losing my first friend would last." Star nudged Yusei to comfort him. "That's why no one said anything about it. And after my parents were killed, I felt even more alone. At least they had still cared for me and loved me like a parent should. But with them and Jayla gone… I didn't have anyone left for years. And then I found Star and I wasn't alone anymore. It really changed me. It's not your fault you didn't know. But I didn't want to have anyone else see that I'm weak because I couldn't let Jayla go."

"Yusei, did you love her?" Akiza asked kneeling next to him.

"Back then I didn't even know what love was. So I have no idea," he answered. "At the time, we were practically siblings and were inseparable." He gave a small grin. "I can't remember the last time we were apart." He then looked out into the distance and noticed something. He squinted his eyes a bit, uncertain.

Akiza followed his line of sight and noticed it as well. "Is that smoke?" she asked.

"Let's check it out," Yusei suggested. They got on their dragons and took off.


	2. Dragon Trappers

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 2: Dragon Trappers

"Any idea, Star?" Yusei asked his dragon.

" _Definitely smoke,"_ she answered.

"What did she say?" Akiza asked.

"She told me it's definitely smoke," he answered as they got closer.

It wasn't long before they came over a giant ice made mountain. In the ice was pieces of boat that was both frozen inside the ice and protruding from the sides.

"What… happened here?" Akiza wondered.

"I don't know," Yusei replied.

They came around the side and someone yelled, "They're back!"

They looked down at a group of men who shot bolas at the two riders. It wrapped around Bluerose and she and Akiza fell to the ground.

"Akiza!" Yusei called. Gem darted down and stepped between Akiza and Bluerose and the approaching men. "Star, we need to get down there."

" _Right,"_ she agreed. _"Do you have your sword ready?"_

" _Right here,"_ he answered grabbing its hilt. Star nodded and dove down, next to Gem. The men stepped back a bit as they saw Yusei on Star. He subtly handed Akiza a knife, which she used to start cutting herself and Bluerose from the ropes.

A man stepped forward, and Yusei pulled out his sword in defense while both Star and Gem growled angrily. "Back again?" the man questioned. He leaned over Akiza and grinned before looking at Star and Gem. "Soil my britches, those are Blinders. Thought they were all gone for good." Star growled angrily while Yusei placed a protect arm in front of Star and Gem. "Looks like our luck has had a turn for the better, boys!" he called to his men. "Don't think Kalin's got one of those in his dragon army."

"Dragon army?" Akiza repeated still cutting at the ropes.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Yusei told him.

The leader scoffed. "You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons," he gestured towards the ruined and ice encased fort, "and blasted our fort to bits!"

"What're you talking about?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"You think we did this?" Yusei asked. "We didn't."

"Ha! Dragon trapping is hard enough as it is with you do-gooder dragon riders messing everything up!" the leader retorted.

"Other dragonriders? There are more than us?" Yusei asked.

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me," he answered. "You may have an ice spitting dragons on your side. But we still have our boats to fill. How do you expect us to explain this mess to Kalin Kessler?"

"Kalin Kessler?" Akiza repeated.

"Wait, him?" Yusei explained. "He was banished off my island years ago. I didn't realize he was still around. What're you doing with him?"

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army, by tomorrow," one of the men answered.

"And Kalin don't take well to excuses," another added.

The leader lowered the rim of his shirt to show a brandishing scar, saying, "This is what he gave me the last time I showed up empty handed. He promised to be a lot less understanding in the future."

"Look, we don't know anything about another dragon thief or an ice spitting dragon," Yusei told him sternly, taking notice of the readying men around them. "I know Kalin was sent off the island for suggesting to use dragons for war. But that's it." The man rolled his eyes. "Just give us back Akiza _and_ her dragon, and we'll go, whoever you are."

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Erik," the leader told him. "Son of Erik, finest dragon trapper alive." He pulled out a large dagger from a sheath behind his back. "After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Blinder."

Star roared in anger and defensiveness calling, _"Try it, and I blind you."_ Gem growled angrily.

"And this is Star and Gem. They say we're going," Yusei retorted to the dragon trapper. "Now."

"Ha!" Erik scoffed. "They all say that." He then ordered his men, "Rush them, men!"

Star opened her mouth and released a bright light, making everyone stop and cover their eyes except for Yusei and Akiza who weren't looking in that direction. Yusei helped Akiza finishing cutting themselves free. Yusei lowered some glasses he developed to allow him to look at Star through the light. He ran onto Star's back and she stopped her light and they all took off.

As they flew, they heard Erik call, "You will _never_ hold onto those dragons! You hear me?! Kalin's coming for them all!"


	3. Warning

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 3: Warning

Yusei and Akiza landed in the center of town and hurried to see Trudge walking around. "Trudge!" Yusei called.

"Yusei, there you are," he responded. "You missed quite the race."

"Not now. We have a lot of trouble," he retorted.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked.

"Kalin Kessler," he answered and Trudge went wide eyed. "He's alive and we just met some of his dragon trappers he's using to make a dragon army."

"Please tell me you're lying," Trudge responded.

"I wouldn't lie about something this serious," Yusei retorted.

"We need to lock up the dragons," Trudge responded.

"No, if we lock up the dragons, we'll have no way to defend ourselves if he comes. We need to figure out some way to reason with him," Yusei retorted.

"Yusei, you know Kalin can't be reasoned with," Trudge responded. "Your father told you what he did at that meeting. He nearly killed the village!"

"I need to try, Trudge. If I don't and he has more dragons than we can handle, then we're in a lot of trouble," Yusei retorted.

"Yusei, are you sure about this?" Trudge asked as the young Village Leader boarded Star.

"Negotiating and working with others is what I do best. You know that," he answered. He looked at Gem. "Gem, stay here and contact me should anything happen. Do you understand?"

" _Yes, Daddy,"_ she agreed.

"Let's go, Star," he told her and she took off.

" _So how do you suppose we find Kalin?"_ she asked as they flew.

"Find the dragon trappers, find Kalin," he answered.

" _How much do you know about this Kalin?"_ Star asked.

" _He's a year older than me. We were rivals back when we were young. When he was sixteen and I was fifteen, Kalin began talking about how he could control the dragons and that we could use them for war if he was announced the official Village Leader,"_ Yusei began telepathically. _"Roman denied him while everyone but me laughed at the thought of him able to control the dragons. Kalin was infuriated and burnt down the building we were in with armored dragons. Dozens of villagers died that day and Roman told Kalin he was banished from the island, forbidden from ever returning. The night before he was supposed to leave, he was gone. The only sign of where he was was blood on his home floor. We never saw or heard from him again."_

" _You really think you'll be able to reason with him?"_ Star asked.

" _I should be able to. I know he's forcing the dragons to attack with fear. If I can show Kalin that you can earn a dragon's trust and loyalty without making them fearful, I can get him to listen,"_ Yusei replied.

Star moved up above the clouds, saying, _"I hope so. Remember, Yusei: Making peace with people like that isn't the same as making peace with dragons. Just be careful."_

" _Right,"_ he agreed. _"But don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."_ They turned however, as something or someone rose from under the clouds. They looked at them uncertain as they went back below the white line of the clouds. "Okay…" the human muttered aloud. Suddenly, the person came darting up on the back of a dragon in front of them and making Star pull to a stop. The dragon was pitch black and had a striking resemblance to Star.


	4. One Thought Dead

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 4: One Thought Dead

" _That's the dragon that took Jayla!"_ Yusei exclaimed telepathically.

The dragon and rider flew in a circle around them and the girl pointed a staff she was holding on them. _"Boy,"_ called the black dragon. _"You and Star follow us. We will take you somewhere safe."_

" _Yusei?"_ Star called.

"Follow them, Star. Let's see what we can learn about them or at least from them," he told her. She nodded and Yusei nodded at the person. They flew forward and Yusei and Star followed close.

They flew for a while and into an icy oceanic area. But they soon saw a rock formation with spiked ice on top of it. They flew through a cave opening in the rocks and through a rocky tunnel.

The black dragon landed on the ground and Star landed across from them. Yusei got off of Star and looked around at all the dragons around them. The dragons watched them nervously and once approached the male human with studying eyes.

" _Back off!"_ Star growled at them while wrapping her tail around Yusei. _"I will blind you if you get any closer to him."_ They immediately back away a bit.

Yusei looked at the rider. "Who are you? What is this place?" The person took off their mask, showing them to be a woman that Yusei vaguely recognized. She was a bit wide eyed as she slowly approached. "Jayla?"

The woman went wide eyed and replied, "Yusei?"

"Yeah," he responded. She immediately hugged him which he slowly returned. "Where have you been for all this time? Do you realize how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry, Yusei. I wanted to come back. To at least bring you here," Jayla told him. "But I couldn't. Not with New Domino hating dragons."

"So this is where you've been staying?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," she answered. She looked at her dragon and he and Star neared each other. "That's Moon. He's a Night Fury. One of the very last. He's told me a lot about Star."

"Star, do you know him?" Yusei asked her.

" _Many years ago,"_ she answered.

Moon turned to Yusei. _"So you're name is Yusei. It's been so long. I am sorry I was never able to come back and save you from that wretched village."_

"It's okay, Moon. Out of a lot of work and with Star's help, I was able to get New Domino to change," Yusei told him. "If I had left, no doubt things would've been worse." He looked at the girl in his arms. "So you said Moon 'told' you about Star. How? I didn't think you could read their thoughts like I could."

"I only got the ability a few weeks after arriving here," Jayla explained. "Come on. I want to show you something!" She pulled Yusei forward and through the tunnels.

"You know everyone thinks you're dead," Yusei told her. "Your parents, everyone, thought you were dead. Except me. They all think you were eaten by-" He stopped as they entered an open space that had greenery, plants, and waterfalls everywhere with it have ice as the dome letting daylight seep through beautifully. Hundreds to thousands of dragons were flying around happily. There were baby dragons playing around and dragons he had never seen before hanging about. Star looked at the area in awe as well while Moon was watching her. "Wow…" He looked to see Jayla perched on a leg. "This is where you've been for all these years?" She nodded with a big grin. She hopped down and walked next to him. Yusei looked at the area. "You've been rescuing them." She nodded. "It's unbelievable."

"You're not upset?" Jayla asked.

"What? No, not really. I just wish you had come back at some point. You were my only friend, Jayla. And the only one I had ever had before Star," Yusei replied. "It was hard without you, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Yusei," she replied. "I had wanted to go back for you. But I was scared as to what would happen if I returned on the back of Moon." Moon and Star raced and jumped off the edge, before flying around happily.

"So, do you know how Star knows Moon?" Yusei asked.

"He told me they were a mated pair before one day she disappeared," Jayla explained. "He hadn't been the same since. What happened to her?"

"A queen dragon got a hold of her," Yusei explained. "Had her and her parents its slave for years. And was planning on making Star's hatchling its next slave."

"What happened to the hatchling?" Jayla asked.

"Star left its egg to me and it hatched safe and sound. Her name's Gem. She's actually on New Domino right now," Yusei explained.

"And the village hasn't tried to kill her?" Jayla asked in awe.

"Like I said, Jayla, I got the village to change," Yusei told her. "You can come back and be safe. You and all your dragons."

"I… can't, Yusei. Not with what's going on. Please, you stay here. At least until the dragon trappers stop attacking dragons," she begged. "I mean, don't you like it here?"

"Jayla, I love it here," Yusei retorted. "But… my father died when I was six, Roman took over and then left, and now I'm Village Leader. I can't just… abandon New Domino. Trust me, Jayla, more than anything I want to stay here. But I can't."

"If you ride a dragon and are Village Leader, I would guess that you must have changed New Domino," Jayla responded. "Now tell me, how did you meet Star?"

"I found her in the woods," Yusei began. "She had a branch in her wing. I helped heal her and get her better. We became good friends."

A few dragons came up. Jayla walked to one and gestured to a missing leg, "This Snapplefrag lost his leg to Kalin Kessler's iron traps." She gestured to another dragon that had some of its wing obviously torn off. "This Raincutter had her wing sliced off by razor netting." She lifted a wing to show a blind dragon. "And this poor Humblegrumph was blinded by a tree snare and then left to die alone and scared."

Yusei gently touched the blind on and it relaxed. "I wish I could've been there to help more. And I wish I could be able to now. More than anything I do."

"Maybe, you can stay here just for a bit longer," Jayla told him. He nodded in acceptance and she smiled. "Follow me. I want you to meet another friend of mine. You can see him from here, actually."


	5. All Hearts Beating as One

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 5: All Hearts Beating as One

They walked to the edge to see a massive dragon, bigger than the queen, which was colored in white with black tipped spikes, long tusks, and giant wings. "That is the Great Bewilderbeast, the alpha species, one of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons. With his icy breath, this graceful dragon built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere." Star and Moon landed beside the Great Bewilderbeast and nodded in respect.

The two humans began to watch towards it, and Yusei asked, "That's the ice breathing dragon? He did all that destruction?"

"He protects us, Yusei," Jayla replied. "We all live under his care and his command." They stopped at the edge mere feet from the giant dragon. They turned as some baby dragons began trying to play with Star noisily. "All but the babies, of course," Moon scared them off and they hurried towards the Bewilderbeast, landing on him, "who listen to no one." The giant dragon shook them off. Yusei watched as he stared at him with studying eyes.

" _So you are the great human and hope I had heard so much about,"_ the dragon told him with a deep, wise voice. _"I commend you on your bravery and sacrifice that brought hope and peace to one land. But not all lands can be easily brought to peace. I am Orothin the Bewilderbeast. Who are you?"_

" _I'm Yusei Fudo. I lead New Domino nowadays,"_ Yusei replied.

" _With great strength, virtue, and heart,"_ Orothin responded. _"You are welcome here anytime."_ He blew some icy, snow like dust onto him. _"You are one of us. You always have been."_

" _Thank you, sir,"_ Yusei responded, shaking the ice and snow off his head.

" _Now all of our hearts, even yours, beat as one,"_ Orothin commented. Yusei gave a small nod of respect.

"You hungry, Yusei?" Jayla asked.

"Yeah, a bit," he answered as Star and Moon hopped beside him.

"Good. It's time to eat," Jayla responded and they took off out of the area. Jayla led them over a section of the ocean.

"So what's going to happen?" Yusei asked. She pointed to the water.

They looked down to see some oceanic dragons circling some fish around before Orothin came up making them separate. It grabbed the tens of thousands of fish in its mouth before spitting them all out.

All the dragons in the area hurried around, catching them. Yusei gestured for Star to grab some which she didn't hesitate. She caught about ten fish in her mouth and she shared it with Moon.

Yusei showed his friend a map of all the land they had discovered since befriending dragons. Jayla drew a picture in the snow of the amount of land she had found, shocking Yusei.

"You've really been traveling," he told her jokingly and she laughed.

. . .

It was getting to sundown. She brought them to an air shaft which was blowing air up in a powerful current. Moon and Star hovered across from each other, with Jayla and Yusei on each other their backs, both standing fearlessly. Other dragons came around them happily.

By carefully travelling across the backs of the dragons, Jayla made her way onto Star's wing and to Yusei. She walked up to him and walked behind him. She kept her hands to his back to his back with a happy grin the whole time. She then walked off the edge of Star's next wing. Yusei looked to see Moon coming back up with Jayla on his back.

They flew out of the area, Jayla saying, "When I'm up in the sky like this, Yusei, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel-"

"Free," Yusei finished for her.

She looked at him and nodded with a smile. "This is what it is to be a dragon, Yusei!"

"I know. I just haven't fully realized what it feels like until now," he responded with a smile.

They landed on the a snow covered rock and Jayla held his face for a moment, eyes soft. "Don't leave, Yusei," she asked. She leaned into his chest with him slowly wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want to see you go."

"I don't want to go either," Yusei responded. "I may have to leave sometime soon. But I'm sure Trudge can keep the village in order until I have to head back."

Jayla looked at him and smiled. She then got a little higher being shorter than him by a couple inches, and touched her lips to his. Yusei was a bit shocked for a moment, but slowly and uncertain as to why returned the kiss, holding her a bit closer as well.

When they broke, they looked at each other with soft grins. Jayla leaned her head against Yusei's chest, arms around his neck. "I missed you, Yusei," she whispered.

"I missed you, too, Jayla," he responded.

"Now our hearts really do beat as one," she whispered and he nodded.


	6. Who They Are

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 6: Who They Are

Yusei and Jayla were eating some fish in Jayla's room as they talked. Moon and Star were off on other matters. "So how exactly did you make New Domino change? I mean, we tried for years together and nothing."

"Well, after I met Star and began to help her, I was put into dragon training to learn to kill dragons so I wouldn't be so different anymore. When I told Star about this, she decided to give me certain weaknesses of dragons that would allow me to rise in the ranks of dragon training. As a reward for being the best in class, the winner would kill a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village," Yusei began. "So-"

"So then if you won, you would be able to show dragons aren't they thought they were!" Jayla realized.

"That was the plan," Yusei responded. "But after the semi-finals, Akiza found where I was hiding Star and Gem who had hatched by that point. She learned about Star and we had to grab her and convince her of the truth before she reached the village. We obviously did. I convinced Akiza to ride with me since Star had dropped her on top of the tallest tree in the island. Akiza got on and though I told Star to gently bring Akiza down, she bolted up into the sky and did everything she could to freak Akiza out until she apologized." Jayla gave a small giggle in amusement while Yusei gave a slight grin. "Anyway, this is where things get difficult." Jayla's grin faltered a bit in worry. "On the flight, we accidently entered the queen's territory. With my mind being so closely connected with dragons, the queen sensed me and thought I was a new dragon for her to control." She went a bit wide eyed. "I'm not sure if you ever noticed, but our minds have different mental barriers to protect us from dragons hearing our own thoughts unless we allow them too." She slowly nodded saying that she had. "Well, after discovering me, she began to try to destroy my defenses. She chipped at them bit by bit. I had never felt pain like that before. Being a queen, I'm assuming that mind controlling is weaker compared to someone like a Bewilderbeast."

"It probably is," Jayla responded.

"Well, the next day, was the finals and where I was supposed to kill the Monstrous Nightmare," Yusei continued. "I was nervous but entered the ring, hoping to succeed in the plan me and Star had devised in order to bring peace. I was able to show the village the truth by getting the dragon to trust me. But then Roman hit the bars and the Monstrous Nightmare freaked out and began attacking me. Star burst in to save me and protected me. With the Monstrous Nightmare backing away, I got Star to leave before she was captured. After that, Roman took me for questioning. After a bit, I had commented that only a dragon could find the nest. So, he decided to take the Monstrous Nightmare and force it to lead to the nest. He didn't care that some of the town didn't want to and had started to feel that dragons weren't evil creatures by nature. He was stubborn in those thoughts. Just as he was about to leave, he learned that my mind was being beat at by the queen dragon. He wanted me to stay locked down at my house but I refused. Giving into my refusals, he left to fight the nest. I hurried to Akiza and Star with Gem in their care. We decided to get the other recruits and I got them each to bond with their own dragon, a young girl named Luna ending up with the Monstrous Nightmare after we freed him. With their help, Star and I managed to kill the queen. I didn't want to kill it, but what choice did I have really?" She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "With the queen down and no longer going at my defenses, I passed out for two weeks so I could heal my mind and barriers. After that, the town had turned into the better and everyone was getting their own dragons. Things really did change in such a short amount of time. It was hard to believe at first, but New Domino finally made peace with dragons. And hopefully that peace will continue forever."

"I hope it will too. And without you there forever, leading, it probably won't," Jayla responded looking down.

"That's not true, Jayla," he responded and she looked at him. "Now that everything has really changed and new generations keep seeing the truth, I think peace will always be maintained as long as someone is there to make sure of it. And it doesn't always have to be me. It can't always be me, because I'm not a god, I'm not immortal. I will die one day."

"If that's true, why don't you stay here longer than two days?" Jayla asked.

"I…" Yusei took a deep breath. "I guess I could stay longer than that. But it can't be forever."

"Don't worry, Yusei. Once we know Kalin is stopped his ways, we can _both_ head back to New Domino," Jayla told him.

"Both of us? I would've thought you'd stay away, too afraid to show your face?" he questioned. He quickly added, "Not that I wouldn't be happy to have you back. I'm just worried of how you'd feel."

"Yusei, our hearts beat as one," Jayla responded. "Like how all dragons of this nest have hearts that beat as one. For two dragons who share that special connection, their homes are where their hearts are."

"But your home is here. I don't want to take you away from that," Yusei responded. "Besides, this is definitely like a second home to me."

"Dragons care for each other. Orothin cares for all in his care. The dragons, me… you." Jayla pulled him to his feet. "The life of a dragon is free, Yusei. You have the heart of a human, Yusei. But you also have the soul of a dragon. I am the same. Our souls long for the freedom a dragon longs for, and our hearts long for family that a human longs for. My heart is with you, Yusei. My soul is with dragons. If New Domino has both caring for dragons and you, I will never feel lost." Yusei gave a soft grin with a small nod.

"I swear, where is he?" came Crow's voice.

"Gem tracked his and Star's scent to here," came Akiza's voice.

Jayla immediately stood up and put on her mask. They heard the Bewilderbeast give a low growl. "Wait here, Yusei," she told him in a whisper. "I'll check it out."

"Jayla, I know these people. Besides, Gem is the Star's daughter and she brought them here," Yusei responded. "Let me come with you."

"Alright," she agreed. "Just let me confront them before they see you."

"Fine," Yusei agreed. They walked out slowly, Jayla keeping her mask on.

Once they got close enough to the voices, who were questioning Orothin's growl, Yusei leaned against the wall while Jayla stepped out.


	7. Introductions

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 7: Introductions

"Akiza, any idea on that growl?" Leo asked. Their dragons were behind them, watching vigilantly.

"No, I've never heard anything like it," she answered. "I'm a bit worried by it, though."

They turned as they saw someone in a mask step out in front of them with a staff. "Uh…" Crow muttered.

They heard growls of other dragons around them. The person slammed their staff on the ground and they saw dragons open their mouths, lighting flame inside and creating more light.

"She controls the dragons," Luna muttered.

"I do not control the dragons. They respect me as they respect Yusei," the person respond, female voice telling them it was a woman.

"Who are you? How do you know Yusei?" Jack asked sternly.

"Wait a minute…" Akiza muttered. She then thought of something, "Are you… Is your name Jayla?"

The mysterious woman took off her helmet and stared at them skeptically. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Yusei told me what happened when you disappeared," Akiza responded. "Everyone but Yusei thought you were dead."

"Wha- That can't be Jayla! I saw her getting taken by that pitch black dragon," Jack responded. They heard a growl and looked as the same dragon landed on the ground next to her and wrapped its tail around her protectively. "What?"

"Moon never meant to hurt me," Jayla responded. "He was going to take Yusei, too. Both Yusei and I would've been happy here compared to the life I'm sure you gave him before your supposed change."

"You weren't there, how would you know anything?" Crow responded.

Yusei couldn't stand their hiding anymore and stepped out shocking them. "She's knows because I told her about it," he stated sternly.

Gem hurried up and nudged Yusei happily. Star came down and Gem ran to her. Star explained to Moon about Gem and Gem to Moon. The others were a bit shocked when Gem jumped onto Moon playfully. Yusei and Jayla gave a small laugh.

"Still a young little dragon," Jayla commented.

"Yep," Yusei agreed.

"Yusei! This is where you've been for the past day? Do you even know how worried we all were?" Jack asked.

"I keep telling you, you don't need to be worried too much," he responded.

"How did you even find Jayla?" Luna asked.

"Luna's right. If she's been missing for years…" Leo trailed off.

"It's more like Jayla and Moon found me," Yusei responded. "Took me here."

"Not must here other than dragons," Jack commented.

"Follow us," Jayla responded. "You'll see differently." She ran through the tunnels. The group looked at Yusei and he gestured to follow. He then quickly followed Jayla and they struggled to keep up.

When they reached the open space, they went wide eyed in amazement. "Wow…" Luna muttered. Some more baby dragons ran by and one jumped on top of Bluerose, running on top of its head and looking at her for a moment in curiousness. It then flew off in glee, following its friends.

They were shocked by the amount of dragons. The three dragons Jayla had shown Yusei walked up and they noticed the injuries, especially the blind out. "What happened to this one?" Akiza asked slowly walking towards it.

"Oh, this poor girl," Jayla responded and held its face while it partially turned a greenish-yellow in color. "One of Kalin's traps, I'm afraid. Blinded by a tree snare and then left to die." She explained the other two and they were shocked by the damage Kalin did. "I've been rescuing dragons since I first found the one injured. I wanted to go back and take Yusei back with me. Moon did too. But I didn't want to risk anything."

"What was that loud growl exactly?" Crow asked.

Yusei gestured to come to the edge. They walked up and noticed Orothin sitting there sleeping. "What is that?" Akiza asked.

"The Great Bewilderbeast, the king of all dragons, the alpha species," Jayla answered. "His name is Orothin."

"Wait, do you have the same ability as Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Discovered it a bit after I was taken here," Jayla replied. "And I've been fighting Kalin by taking the dragons he tries to nab. Helping the dragons back to health. And we all live under his," she pointed to Orothin, "care."

"Why bring Yusei here, though?" Jack asked. "Why not just let him leave immediately?"

"I was willing to let him go whenever he wanted. But we both just wanted to learn about each other and what we've been doing all these years. Get back to being the close friends that we were," Jayla responded.

" _Closer than that, really,"_ Moon cut in.

" _They can't hear you like we can, Moon. And we'd rather not just jump the gun and inform them that we kissed and became more than friends just after them meeting her,"_ Yusei told him.

" _Moon, it's one thing for Gem to meet you and learn that you're her father,"_ Jayla responded. _"But it's different when we hadn't seen each other in so long and after one day are closer than even friends."_

" _It would seem a bit rushed to the other humans,"_ Star told them, sitting next to him and lightly smacking his arm in a joking manner.

" _Alright, I get it,"_ Moon responded. _"Come on, Gem, Star. Why don't we fly around?"_ Gem and Star nodded and they all jumped off the edge and flew around the area.

"So what exactly is Moon?" Jack asked. "He's the first of that kind I've ever seen."

"He's what we call a Night Fury," Jayla explained. "Night Furies are basically the male version of Blinders. Though, they can create light with the buildup of their blasts. Unfortunately, Moon is the last of his kind."

"Just like Star and Gem are the last Blinders," Akiza commented.

"Exactly," Jayla responded. "And it's been my job to protect all dragons with Orothin. So no other dragon will end up in the same place as Star and Moon. The last parents of their kind."

"Wait, is Moon Gem's dragon father?" Crow asked.

"He is," Yusei answered. "That's why Gem seemed happy to see Moon like she did."

"So you've been rescuing dragons from Kalin and dragon trappers. But why never come back in all these years?" Jack asked.

"Did you know the life I left? The life both _Yusei_ and I would've left together if he was able to be brought with me?" Jayla replied and they paused, knowing well that she left such a horrible life for a better one. "So many times, I debated returning. If for anything, to get Yusei off that island and where he belongs."

"This isn't where Yusei belongs. He belongs on New Domino now," Akiza responded. "He's Villager Lead-"

"I know he's the Village Leader. He's explained it all to me. He's also told me how New Domino has changed," Jayla interrupted. "I want to stay helping Orothin until we know Kalin is gone. I wish Yusei could stay for as long as that is needed. But I know he will be needed back at the village soon. I just wanted him to stay a bit longer. He was the only true friend I'd ever had on New Domino. And until Star, it was the same for him, right?" They looked down in a bit of shame. "Could you really blame either of us to want to spend some time together after years of worrying for the other?"

"I guess we can't," Crow responded.

"A dragon's soul wishes to be free. A human's heart wishes for family or a sense of one," Jayla responded. "For the longest time, my family was Yusei and then the dragons. After Yusei's parents died, what family did he have to hold his heart to? I was here, Yusei didn't have Star until three years ago." They looked down again. They knew she was pointing to how all of New Domino treated him for years upon years. "My soul was free with the dragons here. And Yusei's soul was only _driven_ towards a dragon's freedom. But his duty as Village Leader sometimes restricts that freedom. In this life here, he has freedom to be a part of and a readiness to help dragons who need it. But he does not have to stay here if he doesn't want to. And he is always welcome to return. Says the Great Bewilderbeast in front of you!" Gem, Star, and Moon landed beside them again. "But Kalin can't be stopped with just us. We do-" The three dragons growled a bit as a howl soared through the air. "Moon?" The other dragons got tense and angry as well. Dragons were flying away from the area as rumbles hit the ground.

"Oh no…" Yusei muttered. Both he and Jayla ran towards the cave opening as fast as they could. They came up on the ledge peaking out of the nest and showing a vast view of the beach. Both Jayla and Yusei went wide eyed. A giant army and armada were there. The other four hurried up.

"Dragons!" came Kalin's voice.

Jayla grew angered and began her way towards her armor. "Jayla!" Yusei called and hurried toward her. He grabbed her arm. "Let me help."

"Let _us_ help," Crow cut in.

"Thank you," she responded. "Let's save the dragons!"

"Right," Yusei agreed. They followed her.


	8. Assault

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 8: Assault

Dragon swooped down from all sides. Everywhere they turned those, a trap was waiting to catch them. Some managed to avoid the assault and fire back, but none of these dragons were ready for an attack this large.

A man with shaggy white hair, wearing a dragon scale cape and black, tarnished armor came near a downed dragon and it shrunk a bit in worry and fear. "Keep hitting the mountain, no matter what comes! We need to draw the alpha out!" More dragons came out and began to fight the armored dragons. "Ready the traps!"

Some dragons when to help dragons that were found in a cage but were merely caught inside it as well. Suddenly, Jack and Crow came out on Archwing and Blacktail and burned away some of the ropes. Crow calling out a happy battle cry, "Dragon riders coming through!"

"What?!" Kalin exclaimed.

Luna on Ancienss, Leo on Mech, and Akiza on Bluerose came flying out and helping all the dragons either caught or freeing the dragons caught in the iron traps.

"Cut them down!" Kalin ordered angrily.

Kalin's men began firing directly at the dragon riders as they moved to avoid the bolas and other trapping weapons. Akiza called for Bluerose to go up as they were coming near a wall of the nest. A blast hit the wall and Akiza managed to avoid it, turning left. As she made her walk, another blast hit the wall in front of her and the spike of ice was about to fall on top of her and Bluerose. But a blast shot it to bits before it could hurt her.

They turned to see Moon with Jayla on her flying passed quickly followed by Star with Yusei and Gem by their side. _"Star, if they do have another alpha which I'm sensing they do, can Gem still get taken control of by this point?"_

" _No, she's still too young,"_ Moon answered.

" _Besides, being able to be controlled is also contributed to the mindset of the dragon. Gem is still a bit young in her mindset which is only natural since she's only three years. She should be fine,"_ Star added.

" _Good,"_ Yusei responded.

"Hey, Yusei, do you have another one of those glasses that allows you to see through the light of a Blinder?" Jayla asked.

Yusei grabbed another from a small pocket on him. "I know what you're thinking," he responded, tossing it to her. He grabbed the ones that he used for him and they both put them on. _"All dragons, close your eyes and do not open them until I say to. Use your hearing and smell to help the dragons in need. Star is about to make things bright."_ He turned to his friends, "Jack, Crow, everyone. Close your eyes and don't open them!" Luckily it seemed Kalin didn't hear the order. They nodded and did so. Even Moon closed his eyes, knowing all his heightened senses would allow him to see. "Alright, Star, Gem. Make it bright!"

They did waste a second and sent out the brightest light possible. They could hear the pained sounds of men crying out in pain, but Yusei couldn't hear Kalin. He looked to see Kalin covering his face with his cape, obviously immobilized by the light. Meanwhile, other dragons were using their senses to free the dragons trapped and helping the hurt escape.

"Someone take them down!" Kalin called.

"We- We can't see!" called another.

"Jayla, grab Kalin!" Yusei ordered.

"Right!" she agreed.

Moon keeping his eyes shut tight, zoomed forward and breakneck speeds before grabbing Kalin by his arms. The cruel warlord immediately shut his eyes as he felt his arms being grabbed.

Once Moon and Jayla were back by his and the two Blinders' sides, Yusei called, "Alright, Star, Gem, go ahead and turn down the light." They did so and everyone who had brought up their arms in time, lowered them. Those who didn't make it in time were complaining about being blind and running around, trying to find something to grab.

Those who could still see were worried because Kalin was in Moon's hold. Some men began firing at the trio of rare dragons, who swiftly avoided them. Kalin didn't call for them to stop or hold their assault, even at the risk of him being his by arrows or something. Yusei and Jayla didn't like it.

They heard a giant roar of anger saying that the alpha had had enough and was coming out. Suddenly, just as that roar distracted all of them, a bola wrapped around Kalin with heavy metal balls. The weight made Moon lose his grip on Kalin and the man landed on the ground with a hard thud.

Some men hurried over and cut Kalin free. Once he was free, Orothin broke out of the nest, eyes glaring in fury. Yusei heard Kalin say, "The alpha, now we have a fight."

Orothin shot his icy breath and frozen a lot of the equipment that was used to catch dragons. A few Zippleback lit themselves on fire and went into a wheel like ball and rolled, trying to destroy all the equipment they could. One Zippleback, though, was caught and trapped underneath a metal trap cover.

"Go, Star!" Yusei told her. She roared and zoomed forward and blasted the trap to bit, releasing the Zippleback along the way. It quickly flew off. "Nice job, Star! Keep it going!" He looked over to see Jayla and Moon grabbing Kalin's dragons off of Orothin's.

Suddenly, though, a bola wrapped around the Night Fury and rider. They were sent to the ground and Jayla was threw off. She got up and was about to make her way to Moon when Kalin stepped in front of her.

"I've waited a lot time for this," Kalin told her.

"You can't take the dragons! They are controlled by the alpha!" Jayla told him, trying to beat him with her staff before backing off a bit.

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger," Kalin retorted and gave out an ordering battle cry while swinging his out metal staff in the air. That's when something rose from beneath the water, worrying everyone there.


	9. Control

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 9: Control

It was another alpha, worrying Yusei to no end. It was similar in physique to Orothin, but had black scales as its dominant color and its spikes were tipped with red. Its long tusks had metal cuffs around them.

"Another one?" Jack exclaimed.

"That's not good," Leo muttered.

"Yusei, if that thing battles Orothin and wins, what'll happen to you and Jayla?" Akiza asked.

"You have a guess and it's probably right," he replied and they tensed. They knew what it was suggesting. And it worried them to no end.

"No…" Jayla muttered. "No…"

"Come on!" Kalin called. "Take down the Alpha!"

Yusei noticed Jayla attack Kalin and got a good couple hits to him. But he quickly kicked her to the ground and stepped on her chest to keep her from moving. He knocked her mask off. "Hurry, Star!" he ordered and they flew towards them.

Just as Kalin was about to plunge his spear like staff into Jayla's chest, Star shot a blast which hit Kalin in the side and threw him back and off of Jayla. Yusei immediately was at Jayla's side and helped her up.

"I'm okay," she told him. "Thank you."

"Of course," Yusei responded. "Get Moon." He, Gem, and Star got into defensive positions while Jayla went to free Moon from his ropes, Yusei pulling out his sword. He quickly took notice of the two alphas beginning their fight. He knew that Orothin was going to be weaker than this new one. He hadn't had to fight in a situation like this for who knows how long. Yusei was worried this fight was going to turn for the worse.

"Jayla, think you can stop them?" Yusei asked her.

"I'll do my best," she answered and she finally freed Moon. "Come on, Moon!" She hurried onto her Night Fury and they took off.

"Yusei!" Kalin growled. "It's been too long."

"Back off of this, Kalin!" Yusei ordered as he began his attack at Kalin. Gem and Star fired at Kalin to try to send a message. "You think you can control a dragon by scaring them and making them fear you. That's not true."

"What do you know? I know you can hear the thoughts of dragons," Kalin responded.

"How do you-?"

"I know everything about that island and what it's become, Yusei. I always have someone on the inside," Kalin interrupted.

"Who's been giving you information?" Yusei asked and Star attacked Kalin again, throwing him back after it hit his chest. But the armor on Kalin kept it from killing him.

"Oh, I would love to say their name. But keep in mind, I didn't give them much of a choice in the matter," Kalin replied smugly.

Suddenly, they heard Orothin cry out in pain. They all turned to see the two alphas had finished their battle, with Orothin have lost his life. "No…" Yusei muttered.

"We've won," Kalin told him. "Now…" He ordered the alpha, "take these two!"

Suddenly, Yusei felt the familiar pain of a dragon eating at his defenses, only it was a lot stronger and more powerful. Jayla nearly fell off her dragon in her pain. Moon was obviously trying to avoid the alpha at all costs. And Star and Gem were immediately in front of Yusei protectively.

"Yusei!" Akiza called.

"Not again!" Crow exclaimed.

"We need to stop that alpha," Jack commented.

"Distract it!" Leo suggested. "We need to distract it!"

"How, though?" Luna asked.

"Attack it for now," Akiza suggested. "It's the best we can do."

"Well, here we go!" Crow called and they began to attack the dragons.

Meanwhile, Yusei told Star, even his mental voice straining, _"St-Star… go to… Jayla. Protect her if she falls off Moon."_

" _No! I'm not leaving you!"_ she refused.

" _Star, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him off. If you protect anyone, you need to protect Jayla,"_ he retorted.

" _No, I need to protect you!"_ she argued. _"I know you love Jayla and want her safe, but I am not losing you to that alpha. I'm going to go help the others distract it. Gem, stay with Yusei and keep Kalin away from him."_

" _But, Mama-"_

" _Gem, please! Do this for me and Yusei."_

" _Yes, Mama."_

Star took off into the air. Kalin began to step forward and Gem shot an attack at him to keep him back. "Soon, Yusei, you'll be my servant. Just like all the dragons. And it'll be all thanks to the alpha and your abilities," the warlord told him.

"Don't… count… on it," Yusei retorted, straining at the pain. The queen was bad enough in strength, but it had only been a few minutes and Yusei felt like his defenses were at their last bit. "I'm not… going to…"

"You really think you'll be able to resist the alpha? Your mind is practically a dragon's, only human as well. You are as much as a servant to the alpha as the dragons are," Kalin responded. He looked at Yusei's friends and their dragons along with Star were attacking the alpha, trying to buy Yusei and Jayla time to break away from the alpha's attacks. "No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha," he pointed towards Gem, "controls them all."

The dragons who were still free began to shake and freak out. Akiza and Yusei's friends' dragons along with Moon landed on the ground and began to freak out, obviously fighting the control of the alpha. And that included Star.

" _Star, fight him! Please!"_ Yusei told her.

" _I… I can't. His influence! It's… too strong!"_ she responded before her mind was cut off and he felt the alpha's influence invade her mind.

Gem merely growled in fury though. "What? Why isn't she taken?" Kalin asked gesturing to Gem.

"Gem's… only three years old. She's too young to be controlled by a queen or king dragon!" Yusei told him.

Kalin growled and began to walk towards Yusei. But Gem shot another attack and he stepped back. _"Back away from Daddy!"_ she growled angrily and protectively.

Yusei could feel the last bit of his barriers beginning to break. _'I can't last much longer…'_ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard Star cry out. "Star!" he called and broke his focus on keeping his defenses up. But that small break in focus let the alpha breach the last bit of defenses he had and he felt a presence in his mind begin to take over.

"Yusei!" Akiza called but it was blurred out and he could barely understand it. Kalin grabbed Yusei by his neck.

Gem immediately shot Kalin in the side where he had no armor. He let go of Yusei and flew quite a ways. Gem immediately came to his side and nudged him. Yusei could feel himself deep down and was fighting for his mind back. But it felt like a losing fight. Kalin stood back up, holding his hurt side in intense pain.

"We'll let you and your friend go for now," Kalin told Yusei. "But if you meet us on New Domino, you'll be mine forever." With that, he boarded Star and Yusei fell to his hands panting as he got his mind back.

" _Daddy?"_ Gem called nudging him.

"I'm back, Gem. Thanks," he replied.

"Yusei!" called Jayla's voice and he quickly found her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. The others were quickly gathered around. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. If Kalin hadn't had the alpha let go of me, though, I would've been forced to go with him," Yusei replied.

"That thing managed to break through your defenses that fast?" Jack questioned.

"That alpha is more powerful than the queen than I had anticipated. There was no way for my defenses to stand up to it for long," he answered. He looked at Jayla. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," she answered. "I almost lost control of my mind. But he seemed to be focused on you for some reason."

"I'll be fine. We need to get to New Domino, though. They're heading there next," Yusei responded.

"Yeah, but how?" Crow asked.

"Crow's right. All the dragons have taken, except Gem," Leo followed.

"Not all of them," Yusei responded.


	10. Alpha- Part 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 10: Alpha- Part 1

Yusei flew on Gem while the others flew on the baby dragons. Jayla controlling her ride a bit better than the others.

"Why?!" Leo called.

"We can't fly these things!" Crow commented.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Jack agreed before his baby dragon smashed through a pile of snow.

Akiza flew up beside Yusei, Gem, and Jayla. "But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys?" she asked Yusei.

"They're babies, Akiza," Jayla replied.

"They don't listen to anyone but their parents," Yusei replied.

"And what about Gem?" Luna asked.

"She's too young right now to be controlled by even an alpha. Give another year or two and then her mind will be mature enough to be controlled," Yusei explained.

"Talk about luck," Crow commented.

"So what's your plan?" Akiza asked.

"Get Star and Moon back and take Kalin down," Yusei replied.

"Heads up!" Jack called as he was about to hit a pillar. They passed through it and he then hit an ice bridge before he could stop it.

. . .

They flew through a while and when New Domino finally came into view, they saw New Domino nearly completely covered in ice and all the dragons plus the alpha and ones from the nest either swirling around the air or sitting on the edge of the island.

"Oh no…" Yusei muttered.

"He took all the dragons!" Leo exclaimed.

"Akiza, twins, Jack, Crow, distract the alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Star and Moon," Yusei ordered. "Jayla, help me get both of them."

"Right," she agreed and they went to do what they could.

Yusei and Jack flew towards their normal dragons while the Akiza, Jack, Luna, and Crow gathered sheep and kept using the tosser for races and throwing them into the air.

Every once in a while, someone would blow the horn. Yusei flew up in front of Star and Kalin. "You still aren't afraid of getting controlled by the alpha? You know you can't protect yourself or fight him this time," Kalin told him.

Yusei ignored him and called to Star, while Jayla found Moon and began to talk to him, "Star, I'm right here. It's me, Yusei. It's me… I'm right here." He slowly had Gem inch closer. "Listen to my voice, you know me. Yusei Fudo, we brought peace to New Domino together. And you're one of the closest friends I'd ever had. Come back to me. And come back to Gem. She's right here, wanting you back to your normal self."

Kalin chuckled. "She's not _yours_ , anymore." He gestured to the alpha who was rising up behind him. "She belongs to the alpha. And soon you will be too. I warned you to stay away, I warned you you would get controlled of the next time we saw each other. But you didn't listen. But please, try to take her. Neither of them will miss a second time."

" _I couldn't protect him from getting controlled,"_ came Star's thoughts.

"Star, it isn't your fault that I got controlled. But I need you here now. And we can both stop ourselves from getting controlled again," Yusei told him. He noticed Jayla had almost broken Moon free. "I need you, Star." She then began to shake her head and she was obviously beginning to break free.

" _Mama, come back to us,"_ Gem called.

Yusei placed a hand on Star's head and she finally broke out of the alpha's hold. _"Yusei?"_ she called.

"How are you doing that?" Kalin asked.

"That's it, Star! I'm here!" she gave him a dragon smile.

"Enough!" Kalin exclaimed and hit Star in the face. He tried again but Star grabbed the staff this time and yanked him off, sending him falling towards the ground. He landed on the alpha's tusk, obviously hurt even more after the shot to the side from Gem.

" _Go, Daddy,"_ Gem told him and Yusei nodded before hopping onto Star's back and flying away with Jayla quickly behind him on Moon. They noticed Keeo standing behind a wall, hiding in fear. _"Keeo…"_

"Gem, get Keeo to safety and protect her," Yusei ordered. The young Blinder nodded and took off.

Jayla and Yusei looked at the alpha and Kalin with their two dragons as Kalin yelled, "Do something!"

"We need to get those two apart," Jayla told him.

They flew by a flag and both Yusei and Jayla ripped a piece off for each of them. The alpha fired some ice but they avoided it. With that failing, the alpha hurriedly began to try to take control of Star and Moon again.

'"Block him out, Star, Moon," Yusei told them.

Both he and Jayla pulled out their cloth. "Do you trust us?" Jayla asked.

" _Always,"_ both Star and Moon replied in unison. The two humans wrapped the cloth around their dragons' eyes to block them from the alpha's visual influence.

"We can do this," Yusei told them.

"All of us as one," Jayla responded.

"Because all our hearts beat as one," Yusei added.

They nodded at each other. They came around the island and were back in the fight with the alpha. As they neared, the townsfolk cheered in happiness along with the riders.

"Take control of them!" Kalin ordered and the alpha tried. But it didn't work. So it tried to fire ice again.

Yusei called, "Now!"

Star and Moon pulled up to avoid the ice and Kalin laughed as he saw them avoid it. But suddenly he stopped when he noticed something. Yusei was gone, he wasn't on Star's back.

Yusei released some stored Zippleback gas from his sword as he fell by Kalin, engulfing the man in the gas. He then lit it with a smark and the fire zoomed back and hit Kalin and smacked the alpha in the face hard.

Star came around and caught Yusei as the alpha's tail came up into the air. She moved through the spikes smoothly and soon came out above them. She landed across from the Kalin and Yusei got off, throwing a flaming sword in front of Kalin's hand as the warlord reached for his spear.

"Stop this, Kalin. It's all over now," Yusei told him.

"Or is it?" he retorted looking behind him as the alpha loomed over him.

It opened its mouth to freeze him and Star jumped over Yusei to protect him. But both were encased in the ice.


	11. Alpha- Part 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Chapter 11: Alpha- Part 2

Jayla hurried down with Moon and immediately began trying to break the ice.

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, something began glowing inside the ice with a Blinder's whistling sound echoing from inside. Everyone hurriedly backed up before the ice exploded in a shatter.

When the smoke cleared, Star was getting off of Yusei, glowing blue along the spikes and forehead. She looked beyond infuriated and glared at the alpha fearlessly. She roared at it in obvious challenge.

Yusei nodded at Star and she flew on top of the tallest spike in front of the alpha. Jayla ran to Yusei. Akiza and the others quickly followed.

"What… What is she doing?!" Crow exclaimed.

"She's challenging the alpha," Yusei answered tense and in awe.

"To protect you!" Jayla exclaimed.

Star began to fire powerful blasts at the alpha, hitting them hard in the alpha's face. The alpha went to smack Star off the ice, but she jumped off onto another ice spike while the last shattered from the attempt.

The other dragons began to be released of the alpha's control. Star jumped and landed in front of Yusei and Jayla with Moon stepping by her. She roared out to the dragons and they all began to fly over.

"No!" Kalin exclaimed and got onto the alpha's tusk again. "Fight back! Fight back! What's the matter with you?"

He turned as the villagers and all the dragons joined over to Star and Yusei's side, glaring at them angrily. Yusei got on Star's back and she went into the air.

"Now do you understand, Kalin? This is what it is… this is what it _means_ to earn a dragon's loyalty," Yusei told him sternly. Kalin looked around a bit worried. "Let this end. Now."

"Never! Come on! Alpha, take him!" Kalin ordered.

Alpha went to attack Star while hurrying to also take control of Yusei's mind. But he was shocked when he felt someone else's barriers help his own. _'Star's giving some of her barrier strength to me!'_ he realized.

Star called back to the dragons, saying, _"On my attack!"_

She built up another strong attack, the buildup nearly blinding the alpha and Kalin. She released it after a couple second sending it just below Kalin's standing point. The alpha flinched back in pain before all the other dragons began firing. The assaults continued on for minutes and Kalin was obviously getting frustrated.

"Fight!" Kalin ordered angrily.

The alpha raised to attack and Star shock one last, powerful attack. When it hit, one of the alpha's tusks came off and landed on the ground with a hard thud. It began to back off in defeat, and Star growled at it and roared at it to leave.

"The alpha protects them all," Yusei told Kalin and the warlord growled in a newfound, indescribable fury.

The alpha, however, turned and went into the water. Yusei heard the entire village cheer happily and in victory. He looked into the water to see the alpha gone and no sign of Kalin anywhere.

Star hopped down onto the ground and the crowd surrounded him as Yusei got off his dragon. The other dragons landed around them. Moon came up to Star and bowed his head in respect.

" _I am not an alpha alone. We work together as one family. I will protect all of you as I should, but we are family and nothing will ever change that,"_ Star told all the dragons and they roared in happiness. She turned to Yusei who turned to her with a small grin.

" _You never cease to amaze me, Star. Thank you,"_ Yusei told her gently and kindly.

" _Anything for you, Yusei,"_ she responded.

Jayla came up and wrapped her arms around Yusei happily. All the New Domino dragons hurried to their riders who hugged them happily while the ones from the nest stayed to find their new one to love.

Jayla looked at him. "I wish your father could be here to see this," she replied. "He would be prouder than anyone could ever be."

"You, Star, Gem, Moon, you're my family now," he responded. "The family my heart longed for. Will you stay in New Domino now?"

"I will, Yusei," she replied. "Because I can't stand the thought of leaving you." She then kissed him with all the love and care she could give him and he returned it in an instant.c Yusei slowly pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"J-Jayla?" came an older female voice.

They turned to see a couple with similar appearances to Jayla. She looked at them. "Mom? Dad?" she responded.

They immediately grabbed onto her and held her tight. "I'm sorry I stayed away. I didn't know how to return," she replied. "If I did, I would've brought Yusei back to where I was."

"As long as you're alive, my little flower," her father responded. "We should've treated you better, even with our differing beliefs at the time. When you were taken, we realized how wrong we were."

"We only hope you can forgive us," her mother told him.

"When Yusei told me of New Domino's change, that made me forgive everyone here. Including you," she responded. They nodded and hugged her again which she slowly returned.

Jayla's father looked at Yusei. "Thank you, Yusei. For not only being there for her when she was younger, but continuing to be there for her today. If you truly love her like I can tell, take care of her for us."

"I will," he agreed.

"Good," her mother responded. "We know she'll be around you more than anyone else. And you'll be the alphas of the the village, just as your dragons will be."

"Thank you," Yusei responded as Jayla came to his side.

The crowd began to cheer in happiness as they felt themselves lifted. Not only had they just heard Yusei had found his significant other, but they had their dragons back with a worthy dragon to lead them as well.

It would take a while to fix the village after the form alpha's onslaught. But with the help of the dragons and everything returning to peace, things were right for the world again and hopefully it would stay that way forever.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YU GI OH 5DS OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! ALL RIGHTS OF BOTH FRANCHISES GO TO THE OWNERS! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE OCS!**

Epilogue

4 Years Later…

Yusei and Jayla were watching a three eggs sitting near the fireplace as they rocked back in forth with Star and Moon. Two eggs were black with a rippling layer design on them; The other was a egg similar to Gem's.

It seemed so long ago that Gem had hatched. Now she was fully grown and she and Keeo were flying around and having a blast together. Everything was rebuilt since the alpha's attack and peace had been completely restored.

With Jayla by his side and expecting his own, he couldn't be happier. The two black eggs burst open to reveal two baby Night Furies falling onto their backs, frantically trying to get up. They turned as the final, Blinder looking dragon egg burst open. It was a little, baby Blinder. Larger than Gem when she hatched, but not too much.

One of the Night Furies had green eyes, the other's was a pure black. And the young Blinder's eyes were a light purple. They were all asking for food. Yusei and Jayla brought them their fish and the three newborns ate them quickly.

Gem hurried in with Keeo. "Did they hatch?!" Keeo called. Gem pushed Yusei out of the way making him laugh. The babies sniffed Gem before rubbing against her in respect. "Their so cute!"

"They are," Yusei agreed.

"Yeah," Jayla followed. "I can't wait to see how they grow up."

"Under the watch of the alpha dragons?" Yusei responded. "They'll grow up fine. They may even become alpha dragons if Gem doesn't."

" _Gem first, then one of these little ones will become the alpha,"_ Star cut in.

"Okay, Star," the man responded.

"Keeo!" called the young girl's mother.

"Go on, Keeo," Yusei told her. "Your mom's looking for you."

"Right!" she agreed. "Come on, Gem!" The eldest sibling of the now four children of Star and Moon followed her out happily.

"And how do you think our child will turn out?" Jayla asked, rubbing her somewhat swollen abdomen a bit.

"If they're anything like either of us, very well," Yusei answered. "And they'll make sure peace is maintained. I know it."

"I do too," Jayla agreed.

' _Peace will always be here for New Domino. Even if we get into a few fights with other villages, we'll be ready to defend the peace. For us, our dragons… for our future,'_ Yusei thoughts. _'We'll show the world bit by bit that dragon's are not to be feared if we give them the chance to show their kindness and loyalty to those who earn it. A future of peace between dragons and human for the world is possible. We just need to strive for it. Because if one strives for peace, even a hope hidden by blinding lights and guards is able to be seen.'_

 **Hey, guys! Yep that's it! That's the end of A Blinding Hope! I hope you like it. I'm sorry it took so long to get out there. I had started this not too long after the original story, but never wanted to publish it until it was completed. But at least it's up now!**

 **Well, that's about all I can say right now. I'll see you later in another story hopefully!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
